Sad Endings Can Lead To Beautiful Beginnings
by CreativelyNumb
Summary: After Sara leaves, Grissom is crushed. Catherine comes to his aid once again, only this time he realizes just how close him and Catherine really are.
1. Chapter 1

Sad Endings Can Lead to Beautiful Beginnings

A Grillows Fanfiction by Mandi Powers

Chapter one

It had been a month. One long, miserable month. Gil Grissom was often seen just moping around in his office hunched over head in his hands. It seemed like even his bugs took notice. Sara Sidle had left. For good. She was the first person he had ever truly loved and she was gone. He'd had feelings for other women before, but nothing as intense as what he had felt for her. _How could she do this to me? _He thought to himself as he was, once again, alone in his office. _We were engaged, she had said yes to marrying me! Why would she just… _His thoughts were broken by the sound of a knock on the door. He looked up to see a very beautiful blonde standing in his doorway leaning against the frame. "Hi Catherine." He said a bit more sulkily than she was used to. She strode in without saying a word and sat in the chair across from him. She leaned in and clasped his hand in hers. He looked into her deep blue eyes with a look of confusion as if her touching him was the strangest thing in the world. "Gil," she said stroking the top of his hand gently with her thumb, "the team is all very worried about you. Especially me. I finished my paperwork early and have decided you need a personal day so I am taking you to lunch." Gil opened his mouth to argue and Catherine leaned in and quickly touched her finger to his lips effectively silencing him. "I am not taking no for an answer. You need to stop moping around the lab and going home to your condo and moping more ok?" Gil looked a little lost for words at how commanding she was being, but decided it was better to just nod his head and go along with whatever she had planned. "Good. Give me ten minutes to get my stuff together and then meet me at my car. On second thought, it's nice out. Go out to my car now and enjoy the sun." She turned to leave, paused and turned to him again. "By the way Gil, everything is really going to be okay you know that right?" Gil smiled back at her. The first smile she had seen since Sidle ran out on them all. "Thanks Catherine."

As Catherine went back to her office to collect her things she let her mind wander. _How could Sara do that to him? He loved her so much and she just walked out on him! Screw the rest of us we were just colleagues and friends but he actually was in love with her! Damn it Sidle, I had just totally accepted you two and now you just leave and I am left to pick up the pieces. I hope you stay gone. He doesn't need that again. Maybe now he can find someone who will stay by his side. Someone like…_ "Hey, Cath?" It was Nick. "Yeah Nicky?" "Are you leaving for the day or something?" He asked. Catherine thought his puppy dog eyes and boyish charms were adorable, but just that. Boyish. Catherine liked Men. "Yes I am, I'm taking Grissom out for the afternoon and hopefully, rest of the night if I can get him in a good mood." Nick cocked an eyebrow. "Not like that Nicky!" She said rolling her eyes. "In the 'trying to keep him from listening to classical music moping around in his condo alone' sense." She opened the door to her office and stepped inside. Adding with a wink as she closed the door "Pervert." Nick grinned and walked back to his lab to continue work on his case. Catherine packed up her stuff quickly and walked out to her car, where she found a still sour, but a little less mopey-looking Gil Grissom leaning against the passenger side. "Get in." She said smiling as she pressed the remote keyless entry. Gil always did as he was told.

After 10 minutes of driving in silence, Gil decided to speak. "So, uh, where exactly are we going?" "You'll see." She said grinning. Moments later, they pulled up at her house. "Uh, Cath, this is your house." Gil said looking confused. "Yeah, I know." She replied laughing. "I thought I could make you lunch, but if you are uncomfortable we can go somewhere else." "No, I'm not. I just wasn't sure why we were here, but I think you making me lunch is a very nice gesture. Thank you." "Anytime." She said getting out of the car. Gil followed. He was surprised at how much better he was already feeling just being in the company of the woman who had been his right hand for so many years. He felt almost guilty for feeling good entering another woman's home so soon after Sara leaving, even if it was just a platonic lunch. "You okay?" Catherine said turning to look at him as she unlocked her front door. "Yeah, I'm good." He said smiling. She smiled back and pushed open the door.

Gil had never actually been inside Catherine's house before. He liked how clean and well put together it looked. He also found himself liking the fact that it smelled just like her. "So, what do ya feel like?" She asked him. He thought for a moment. "I'm sure anything you make will taste great Catherine." If she didn't know better, Catherine would have thought Gil was flirting, then again she had mistaken their closeness once before and was not going to make the same mistake twice. "Ok, Kraft Dinner it is!" She said winking as Gil made a face of feigned shock. "Just kidding. The only time I ever make that stuff is for Lindsey." "Good, because had you been serious I would've just ordered take out." He said grinning. _He looks so happy now. _Catherine thought to herself. _Guess this was a good idea after all. "_Speaking of Lindsey, where is she?" "School, then friends house for a sleepover tonight." Catherine replied. Gil just smiled and sipped the glass of wine she had poured for him. Catherine decided on making lemon grilled chicken with side ceaser salad. They talked the entire time Catherine was cooking and during their lunch the conversation flowed so freely that both parties felt a little guilty at how great they were getting along. She even caught him catching glances down her shirt every so often. 

Before they knew it, it was 8pm and they were long done their meal and were starting to feel hungry for dinner. "Wow, look at the time, I can't believe we've been talking this long!" Grissom said after glancing at his watch. "Why, you got somewhere else to be?" Catherine replied toying with the top of her wine glass and smiling that seductively gorgeous smile she has. "Nope. Just was surprised that's all. You know, me and Sara used to have the same thing happen all the time." Ah the mention of Sara. It brought them both back to reality in a snap. They had both been on a sort of high with each other. Both of them had forgotten for a few hours she existed. Gil's expression had changed from one of happiness and laughter, back to the sad forlorn look he had worn earlier in the day. "Oh Gil." Catherine said in a concerned tone as she reached across and held his hands. "Cath?" He sounded like a sad little boy nervous to ask an adult a question. Catherine thought it was adorable and endearing. "Yeah?" "How did you get through your divorce with Eddie?" This was not a question she was expecting so it took her a few seconds to respond. "Umm, well, I left him so I think it's kind of different, but I guess I just focused on work and my friends, and then I started trying to date a little over a month after and there were nights I broke down alone and drank a little too much wine and cried myself to sleep. But it got easier. Honestly." "I'm sorry you went through that Catherine." "No need to be Gil. I got through it and am stronger for it." "Yeah but you have been through so much in your life. Especially the past couple years. I just wish I was as strong." Catherine was in a slight state of shock. _Gil Grissom is opening up to me? Wow. This night is going a lot better than I thought. _"Wow Gil. I don't know what to say. I think you are stronger than you realize. You deserve someone that will stay with you for the long haul and not leave you. Let alone without a proper goodbye." "Thanks Catherine that means a lot to me." He squeezed her hand. They shared a moment of lingering eye contact leaving both of them feeling a bit odd. Gil cleared his throat. "It's getting late, I should probably get going. Thanks for everything Catherine. I think I'm going to grab a cab and head home now. I'll see you at work tomorrow." "Oh, ok. No problem." She got up and grabbed the phone for him. That night they both ate dinner alone in their respective homes, but neither one was without thoughts of the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Sad Endings Can Lead to Beautiful Beginnings

A Grillows Fanfiction by Mandi Powers

Chapter 2

The next day at work, Gil still looked a bit sad, but definitely more upbeat since his evening with Catherine. The whole team took notice and took turns patting Catherine on the back for whatever it was she did to make him feel better, and of course as she expected the guys, namely Nick and Greg, were trying to insinuate sex. When they made a comment, she just rolled her eyes and replied "Yes boys if eating a meal and talking is sex, than Grissom had the best sex of his life last night." or "Whatever fuels your fantasies at night." followed by her exiting the room laughing. _Let the boys think what they want. _She thought to herself. _Gil and I know the truth and that is all that matters. _Just then, the object of her thoughts came strolling up behind her. "Hey Catherine. Thanks so much for last night. I actually feel tons better." "No problem Gil. Anytime." "I was hoping you'd say that," Catherine cocked an eyebrow while waiting for him to finish. "Because I was hoping to take you to a movie Friday night if you're up to it and can get someone to watch Lindsey To show my appreciation ya know?" He finished. He sounded nervous. Catherine wondered if she was reading too much into it. "Sure, I'd like that. Plus I'm already free because Lindsey is at my mother's this weekend. You have good timing." She said. "Ok, so pick you up around 8:30? Give you time to change if you want. Catch a late dinner maybe, then go to the movie?" Now she definitely knew she wasn't reading too much into it. Gil Grissom was as nervous a fat kid in gym class! "Sure sounds good to me." She wanted to ask him if he was asking her out but decided to just leave it as two friends having dinner together and going to see a movie just in case. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. They parted ways and both of them went to work on their individual case work.

Catherine spent the rest of the week hanging out with her daughter after work. Helping her with her homework, eating dinner together. She always really enjoyed the time she got to spend with Lindsey. She couldn't help but think about her "date" with Gil though. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. She had always harboured feelings for Gil but never would've acted on them when he was her supervisor and then he ended up with Sara and she bottled it up completely. Now it was different. They were both single, both supervisors. She felt herself thinking about him more and more in a more than friends kind of way even though it scared her since he was just out of his very serious thing with Sara. _What am I doing? _She thought to herself on the Thursday night after Lindsey had gone to bed. She was sitting reading and drinking a glass of red wine. _How can I be letting myself have these feelings for someone who may not even feel that way and just got out of a relationship! Am I setting myself up to be hurt again? _She decided she would just see how things played out, and that if it didn't end up the way she wanted to she would have to just be okay with it. 

Over in his condo, Gil Grissom was having much the same conversation with himself. He had been trying to watch a documentary about army ants and just couldn't seem to focus. _I hope I wasn't too forward asking Catherine out. I hope she just thinks it's a friendly gesture. I don't want her to think I am just on the rebound from Sara and looking to her for a meaningless fling. But if she did think it was a date, she accepted, which must be a good sign. I don't even know why I am having these feelings. Sara only left a month ago. I know I felt things for Catherine before Sara, but it would've just been too inappropriate then. But now…I wonder if Catherine feels the same or if she is just being a concerned friend. Should I lay my cards out on the table tomorrow night or bluff so to speak? _He, like Catherine, decided he should just wait and see how the night went. 

The following day, both Catherine and Grissom had a hard time focusing on their work. More than once Warrick asked her if she was feeling okay. She just passed it off as not getting enough sleep lately. Not an entirely untrue statement since she had been up almost every night thinking about Gil and now, their "date" was rapidly approaching. As time ticked by Catherine could have sworn someone was setting the clocks back purposely to mess with her. Normally working a case with Warrick went by quickly since he was always fun to work with, but today nothing seemed to make end of shift come any closer. "Cath, seriously now girl, tell me what's up?" Warrick asked breaking her thoughts. "Nothing, nothing." She replied trying to sound sincere. It didn't work, and he saw through it instantly. "Catherine come on. You can talk to me ok? I'm Warrick Brown!" She laughed. "Okay fine. If you must know Gil asked me to dinner and a movie tonight." Warrick raised an eyebrow. "To thank me for being there for him the other night." The eyebrow didn't go down. "Ok, so you think he is asking me out?" She said feeling slightly better confiding in him. "Uh, yeah girl I do. How did he sound when he said it?" "Nervous." "Uh huh. Yeah Cath, it's a date disguised as two friends hanging out. Oldest trick in the book. Mind you, we did always know you and Gris had it bad for each other…" Catherine cut him off. "Excuse me, you knew what?!" "Oh come one Catherine, you too were always close, and the way he would look at you when he thought no one was looking, the way you did the same thing. We never expected him to end up with Sara, we always thought it'd be you." Catherine took a second to process this information. "Great, Thanks so much Warrick now I'm more nervous than I already was." "I'm sorry, but I speak the truth. We all felt he started things up with Sara as a distraction. Didn't think it would get serious. Guess it wasn't meant to be. Maybe we were all right about you two." He said winking. "I hate you." She said smiling so he knew she was joking. "Ok, now Ms. Willows I am hurt! But look it's the end of shift, go home, shower get the decomp smell of ya and go on wit' your bad self tonight!" "Yeah Yeah. See ya!" She says waving as she leaves the lab towards the locker room. She almost walks head first into Grissom. "Hey Catherine." He says. "Oh, hey Gil. Sorry about that. Just eager to rid myself of the smell of Decomp." She said laughing. _Or in a hurry to get home so I can find something to wear tonight to impress you. _She thought. "I can imagine. We still on for tonight?" _Please don't say no, I've been looking forward to this all week. _"Yeah for sure. You said 830?" "Yeah I did. Alright, I'll uh see ya later then." "Yep." She smiled and waved as she walked into the locker room. Grissom stood there motionless for a second. _Gil Grissom, I do believe you have got it bad for that woman. _He thought as he shook his head and walked back to his office.

Catherine arrived home and immediately got in the shower. She used the expensive strawberry scented body wash/scrub/lotion set that she always saved for special occasions. Once out of the shower and lotioned, she stood naked in her walk in closet searching for something to wear. After what felt like hours she finally decided on a moderately low cut, but not sleazy black tank top and hip hugging tight dark denim jeans that flattered every curve of her body. She did her hair in loose curls and wore a sexy pair of stiletto's. Ones she could walk for a while in though just in case Gil suggested a stroll. With twenty minutes to spare she decided to sit at her table and sip a small glass of wine to calm her jittery nerves. At exactly 830 her doorbell rang. She almost fell jumping up to answer it. "Calm yourself Catherine." She said quietly aloud. When she opened the door, she could see Gil was trying not to let his jaw drop to the floor. "Wow, Catherine you look…amazing!" He leaned in a little. "Is that strawberries I smell? Hmmm, you never wear that to work. It's nice." She grinned from ear to ear unable to stop herself. "Thank you Gil. You look nice too, and what's the cologne you're wearing?" She said stepping onto the porch and locking her door behind her. "Stetson, I believe." She leaned in close to his neck. "Hmmm, smells nice." She heard Grissom take an intake of breath and smiled inwardly to herself. _Hmm, maybe Warrick is right, maybe Gil does have feelings for me. _

They went for dinner at a local outdoor burger and French fry stand. It wasn't fancy but Catherine felt it was a perfect start to the evening. They sat at a picnic bench and just talked and enjoyed each others company. At one point Catherine noticed Gil had some ketchup on his chin and when she leaned in to wipe it their eyes met and it seemed like they might kiss, but neither made the move. After they ate, as they walked back to Gil's car, Catherine decided to give him a hint that she liked him and decided to hold his hand and rest her head on his shoulder. Gil looked down at her and smiled. He squeezed her hand before releasing it to open her car door. "Always the gentleman." She smiled. When Gil got in the car Catherine grabbed his hand. "Would you rather rent a movie and watch it at my place? More comfortable than a big loud theatre" Her heart was pounding in her chest as she awaited his answer. "Sure, I think I would like that better anyway." He smiled and held her hand tighter as he turned the ignition key and headed back in the direction of her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Sad Endings Can Lead to Beautiful Beginnings

A Grillows Fanfiction by Mandi Powers

Chapter 3

Gil held Catherine's hand the entire way back to her house after stopping by blockbuster to pick up a movie. Gil had let Catherine choose the movie citing that he wasn't much of a film buff. She decided to pick a romantic period piece movie along the lines of Romeo and Juliet that she had been dying to see. They drove in silence but both wore similar smiles of contentment. When they entered her house Catherine poured them each a glass of wine as Gil set up the movie in the DVD player. She put the glasses on the coffee table and curled up next to him on the couch resting her head on his shoulder. After taking a sip of his wine and pressing play on the movie Gil put his arm around Catherine and held her close to him. She sighed contentedly. "Cath?" He said waiting for her to respond. "Yeah, Gil?" Now she was nervous again. What was he about to say? Get your head off me I'm not over Sara, or Catherine I like you. "I uh, I really appreciated you spending time with me and getting me out of my own head for awhile the other night. I've been thinking a lot since then and uh…" He paused and Catherine thought she was going to die if her heart beat any faster. "I've come to realize that I have always felt something for you and I feel ready to start dating someone again and I would really like that person to be you." Catherine just about fell of the couch. "I have been thinking a lot lately too and I was really hoping that would be the outcome of tonight. I'm really glad that you feel the same." She looked up into his eyes. Gil thought he was going to disappear into the pools of blue and be lost forever. He leaned in and she followed his movement. In a matter of seconds their lips touched and both could feel sparks shoot through them. After kissing slowly for a few minutes they finally pulled apart. For the rest of the movie they just sat curled up together, Gil stroking Catherine's hair and Catherine resting her hand on his chest. 

The next morning Catherine awoke to find herself laying on the couch with Gil still asleep and his arms around her. She smiled to herself and snuggled herself deeper into him. The movement woke him. "Hmm, Good morning." He said groggily. She turned to face him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Morning." They lay like that for a few more minutes before Catherine slowly got up. "You want some coffee Gil?" "Yeah, thanks Catherine." They drank the coffee sitting on the couch just quietly enjoying each other's company. "I had a really great time last night Gil. Thank you." He smiled and held her tighter. "No problem Catherine. I enjoyed spending time with you too." He kissed her forehead. "But I do have to get going home now. I have a few things to do." "Ok. Call me later?" She said getting up and walking him out. "You know I will." He kissed her goodbye and drove off waving. As she went back in the house she couldn't help but feel warm and happy. She stood in her kitchen for a moment bathing in the newfound happiness she felt, then went and brushed her teeth and got ready for her long day of cleaning, grocery shopping and other typical domestic duties.

Both Gil and Catherine had agreed it was a good idea to take things slow for a while and just spend time getting to know each other, so over the next couple weeks they went for dinners, movies and walks together holding hands. Occasionally Gil would come over after work and have dinner with Catherine and Lindsey. They talked on the phone every night and never missed saying goodnight before bed. Three weeks after their first "date" Catherine decided she wanted to plan a special evening for him at her place. She told him that on the Friday she wanted him to come over and to make sure he packed a tooth brush. That was her very subtle way of hinting to him that this would be the first time they would make love. She planned that Lindsey would stay at her mother's that night so her and Gil would have the house to themselves. When Friday came, Catherine hurried home after shift to start dinner. She lit candles around the house and put on soft music just before Gil arrived at 8. When she opened the door Gil kissed her hello. "Wow, Hun you look amazing!" She was wearing a strapless black mini dress and once again her hair was in loose curls. "Thank you. So do you." She smiled and led him inside. He was wearing a grey dress shirt and black dress pants. "It smells good in here Catherine. You're such a great cook." He said taking his seat at the table. She served dinner and as they ate they talked about their days since they didn't see each other much at the lab. 

After dinner, Catherine quickly cleared the table and beckoned Gil to her bedroom. "Wait here, I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable." She winked and went into her ensuite bathroom. When she came back out Gil had shed most of his clothes and was waiting under the covers in his boxers. He looked a little bit nervous until he fully took in what Catherine had on. She was wearing a black satin bustier, lace panties with garter and fishnet thigh highs. She leaned against the doorway. "You ready for me?" She said in a low seductive tone that could have made any man ready to go in seconds. Gil looked like he was in shock. "More than you know." He managed to say. She strode over to the bed and slid over him to the opposite side and slipped under the covers. She felt nervous, which was odd to her since not once when she was stripping was she ever shy. She trailed her fingernails down his chest as she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her with a passion she had never felt before and rolled her on her back. She gasped as he nibbled her earlobe and then trailed kisses and bites down her neck. He slipped his hand around to her back and unclasped her top and removed it slowly trailing kisses down her chest. Her breathing quickened as he ran his hands over her body. As he took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, she dug her nails into his back causing him to utter a soft moan. Slowly he worked his way over to her other breast and nibbled lightly. Catherine moaned and arched her back pushing her body closer to him. Gil reclaimed Catherine's mouth as he worked his hand down and began teasing her inner thighs. Catherine couldn't hold back the sounds coming out of her at his touch and she was all too aware of how hot he was making her. Slowly he worked off her garter belt and panties and slipped his hand between her legs while he licked and kissed his way lower. "Oh Gil!" She cried out as she felt his thumb find her swollen nub. Slowly he entered her with two fingers. She arched her back more and moaned louder. She clawed his back in pleasure. "Gil, please, I want you!" She breathed barely able to form words. He slid up her body claiming her mouth again and slowly entered her. Catherine gasped at the feel of him inside her. He continued to kiss her passionately as he started to thrust harder and harder. Catherine was seeing stars it felt so good. She bucked her hips in time with his thrusts in order to put him deeper inside her. Suddenly Gil wrapped his arms around her and rolled her on top of him. She sat up straight and bounced up and down on him as he thrust into her and kissed her breasts. Gil trailed his nails down Catherine's creamy white back leaving deep red lines behind. "Oh god, Gil!" She cried out. She was getting close. He could tell. She was quickening her pace and moaning louder. He kissed every part of her he could reach and scratched her back. Hard. Within seconds he could feel her orgasm coming. "Oh YESSSS! GIL! Oh GOD!" He released his orgasm just as hers hit. "Oh Catherine!" He cried out as they came together. She collapsed in his arms, panting. He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms as she laid beside him with her head on his chest. "That was so worth waiting for." He said still out of breath. "I agree." she replied placing a kiss on his chest. "Catherine, I love you." He said lifting her chin and looking deep into her eyes. "Oh Gil, I love you too." She said kissing him. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms and stayed that way until late afternoon the following day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sad Endings Can Lead to Beautiful Beginnings

A Grillows Fanfiction by Mandi Powers

Chapter 4

Since they started seeing each other, both Catherine and Gil had felt it was a good idea to keep their relationship a secret from everyone at the lab at least until they knew it was going to last. If they broke it off, they didn't want the same sad looks Gil was getting after Sara left from their co-workers. The night they agreed to tell everyone, Gil wanted to take Catherine and Lindsey out for dinner before shift. Lindsey knew Gil and her mother had been seeing each other, but they felt if it was going to get really serious she had a right to know before anyone else. They decided to meet up at the Excalibur. Lindsey had loved it there since she was a little kid. Gil was already waiting when they arrived. They both sat at the table and all said their hellos just before the waiter arrived to take their orders. Lindsey a burger, Catherine a club house sandwich, and Gil a vegetarian stir fry. _He still hasn__t kicked that vegetarian thing he got from Sara I see. _Catherine thought to herself. Every so often she had these moments where she worried she was a rebound and that deep down he was still in love with Sara, even though she knew she was just being paranoid. "So, what's up guys? Why'd you wanna go to dinner tonight?" Leave it to Lindsey Willows to jump right in and break the ice. "Well, Linds, you know that Gil and I have been dating," Catherine began. "But we wanted to talk to you about the fact that we are starting to get a lot more serious." Gil finished just as their food arrived. They ate quietly for a minute, Lindsey looking at them both. "So, serious how?" She said finally. "Well, we recently said we love each other." Catherine said not really sure what else to say. "And I know I would like to spend more time with both you and your mother." Gil added. "Ok, so you took me to dinner to tell me that you love each other?" Lindsey asked as if it was a very odd thing to do. Gil and Catherine looked at each other and then at Lindsey. "Were we not supposed to?" Catherine asked her. "Well, I don't know, it's cool that you told me but you didn't have to. Your relationship is your relationship I guess. Whatever, I'm cool with it." She finished before taking a big bite of her burger. For the rest of the evening they just talked and enjoyed spending time together.

After dinner, Gil walked the Willows' girls to their car. Lindsey said goodnight and got in immediately, sensing they wanted a private minute to say goodbye to each other. "I had a really nice night with you both." Gil said kissing Catherine's cheek. "Me too. It was nice to see you get along so well with my daughter." She said smiling. He nodded. "Let's just hope the lab takes our relationship just as well as she has been." He frowned a little. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'm sure they will. And if they don't, well tough shit." She finished and both of them laughed. "Well, I guess we'll find out tonight at shift. Speaking of, I should get going and get ready to head in." "Yeah, me too." She agreed sighing. He kissed her, and what started as an innocent goodbye kiss quickly turned into a slightly more aggressive passionate kiss with both of their tongues wrestling for control. Lindsey rolled the window down and cleared her throat loudly in an 'I'm still here ya know' kind of way. They ended their kiss and smiled at each other in embarrassment. "I love you. See you tonight." Gil whispered in Catherine's ear. "I love you too." She said before turning and getting in her car. He watched as she pulled out and waved until she was out of the parking lot. As he walked to his own car, he couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought about just how much he enjoyed both Catherine and Lindsey's company. He even found himself thinking of ways he could be more involved in Lindsey's life. Maybe even attending school functions by Catherine's side…He shook his head trying to think of something else to put himself in a working mind frame, but there was just something about that gorgeous blonde that always left him wanting so much more.

"So, you and Gil." Lindsey said as they drove home. "Yeah, me and Gil." Catherine said laughing and looking at her daughter. "I never really saw that coming ya know? You two falling in love" The teen said. "I mean, he was with Sara for a long time wasn't he?" Catherine could feel her chest tighten and that familiar knot in her stomach. Lindsey sensed the change in her mother's body language and realized she had said something stupid. "I'm sorry mom, I just meant…I don't know what I meant actually. I'm glad you guys are together. I didn't think Sara was the right fit anyway. I'm gonna shut up about her now though." Catherine muttered something along the lines of 'It's ok' even though she felt anything but. Over the past few weeks she had managed to push aside the fact that Gil had loved Sara Sidle. It came up in her thoughts but she always just told herself she was paranoid, but now for her own daughter to voice similar concerns, she wasn't sure she could take it. They drove the rest of the way home in silence and Catherine went straight up to her bedroom to get ready for her shift. After saying a quick goodnight to Lindsey, she rushed out the door to head into work early. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or say once she got there, she just felt the need to be there.

She knew Gil and the rest of the team wouldn't be in for a while seeing as graveyard didn't start for another 4 or so hours and as it was she was a half hour early for the start of swing shift. Catherine just decided she would sit in her office and do paperwork until something was going on, or until Gil and the rest of the team arrived. It always amazed her that she could get so lost in her paperwork and lose track of time so completely. When she looked at the clock again it was five minutes before the start of graveyard. She did feel a lot more relaxed and was actually happy by the time she saw Gil approach her office. She nodded for him to come in and smiled. "You ready to open up to the team?" He said taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I think I am." She smiled. They walked together down to the break room where they both knew the whole team would be sitting drinking the sludge they called coffee unless of course Greg had brewed his specialty stuff, and waiting for assignments. Everyone looked up as they saw both supervisors walking in together. "Big case or something guys?" Nick asked in his usual Texan drawl. "No, we just wanted to talk to you guys about something." Catherine replied. "We in trouble?" Greg asked innocently. "No Greg you're not." Gil answered this time. "Then what's up?" Warrick inquired. "Well, uh Gil and I…" "Since when do you call him Gil?" Nick laughed interrupting her. "It's my name isn't it?" Gil answered in that 'shut up and let her speak' tone he had. Catherine cleared her throat. "As I was saying. Gil and I" She put emphasis on his name for Nick's benefit who looked like he was about to laugh again but thought better of it. "Wanted you all to know, that over the past few weeks, we have become very close." The team all had looks on their faces that plainly said 'yeah we know you guys are close, what's the point here?' "What Catherine means here is guys is that we have been dating for a while now, and are a couple." Grissom helped her out. The room was silent and everyone had looks of shock and it was also evident that they were thinking 'but what about Sara?' "We felt it was important to tell you since we all work very close together and I feel we are all friends here." Catherine continued, ignoring the looks. The team all mumbled variations of 'yeah' or 'congrats'. Finally as the shock wore off they all hugged Catherine and shook Gil's hand. "Well now that you know, here's your assignments." Grissom said handing out the slips of paper before walking Catherine back to her office. "That went well." He said kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I think so too." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. "Now get back to work!" She said with a wink as she broke away and went to sit behind her desk. "Yes Ma'am!" He said winking back as he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Catherine and Gil continued to spend more and more time together and found themselves falling deeper and deeper in love. "Cath?" Grissom began one night about 3 months into their relationship while they were snuggling on the couch watching tv together. "Mmm hmm?" She mumbled looking up at him but not lifting her head from his shoulder. "I know we've only been together a few months but…well everything just feels so right with us and…""And?" She said smiling and sitting up a bit straighter. "And I think I want to spend my life with you." He reached in his pocket pulling out a small box and got down on one knee in front of her. "Catherine Willows, will you marry me?" Catherine was in a state of complete shock. She actually thought for a second that maybe she had fallen asleep and this was all a dream. When she realized she wasn't waking up and that Gil was still kneeling, looking up at her expectantly she came to the realization that now was the time to say something. "Cath?" He said with a slight nervousness to his voice. She became suddenly aware of how long she was taking to respond. "Sorry, I was just…In shock I guess.""Oh god. I knew it was too soon." He started to get up and Catherine reached up and grabbed his arm pulling him back onto the couch beside her. "I want to spend my life with you too. I was just kind of caught off guard. But yes Gil, I will marry you!" She flung her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Gil slipped the ring on her finger slowly before kissing her again.

"Uh Gil?" Catherine said quietly upon breaking their kiss. "Yeah Cath?""There was actually something I wanted to tell you but was waiting for the perfect moment and now seems like as good a time as any so here goes." Her voice shook a little with nervousness. Gil looked concerned. "What is it Catherine?""I wanted to make sure before I said anything but uh…Gil…I'm…Well…" She stammered trying to find the words. "Is everything okay?" Gil said stroking Catherine's hand. "Yeah, yeah it is, it's just, ok here goes…Gil…I'm pregnant." Now it was Gil's turn to be shocked. He reached out and held her chin bringing it up a bit to look in her eyes. "Catherine. I couldn't be happier to hear that. Really. Now we're engaged, and Lindsey is going to have a little brother or sister." He placed his hand lovingly on Catherine's tummy. She smiled. "I was wondering what that little glow you had going on was all about." He said winking. "Well, now you know." She laughed. They snuggled up on the couch again this time with Gil lovingly rubbing Catherine's tummy. 

"Hello?" Lindsey called as she walked in the house after school. "We're in here!" They both called in unison from the living room. She wandered down the hall ditching her bag and shoes on the way. "What's up guys? What's with all the smiles?" Catherine turned to Gil. "Uh oh, the jig is up!" She laughed. "Like mother like daughter! Always the detective." Gil smiled. "Uh…is someone gonna tell me what's going on?" Lindsey said perching on the edge of the coffee table in front of them. "Ok, well Lindsey, we have some news. Well, a lot of news actually, and it might be a lot for you to get all at once but we figured you should be the first one we tell." Catherine started. The teen just looked at them wide eyed as if to say 'hurry it up already.'"Well Linds, your mom and I are going to be getting married." Gil said. Lindsey got up and hugged them both. "Wow! Congrats guys! Little soon but hey I can't think of two better people to be married to each other!""Uh, that's not all Linds." Catherine went on once her daughter had finished. "Oh…ok, what else then?""Well….uh…I'm…well you're…" Lindsey decided to help out her struggling mother. "Mom…are you pregnant?""Yeah." both Catherine and Gil replied at the same time. "Wow! That's so cool! I'm so happy for you guys!" She hugged them both again. "Ok Linds, go get changed and let's go out and celebrate." Gil said. "Ok!" She ran off into her bedroom. "So we just have one more group to tell." Gil said looking at Catherine again. "Yeah I know. The guys at the lab." She replied. "Yep. Tomorrow?""Sounds Good.""Love you.""Love you too."

The End


End file.
